


The Favor

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Mithian needs a fake boyfriend to keep Aunt Helena from fixing her up.-Prompt:364. Pretend Couple





	The Favor

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Favor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Leon/Mithian  
**Character/s:** Elena, Aunt Helena  
**Summary:** Mithian needs a fake boyfriend to keep Aunt Helena from fixing her up.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 848  
**Prompt:** 364\. Pretend Couple  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**The Favor**

Mithian frowned and picked up the invitation in front of her. “I can't go to this alone. I need a date or my Aunt Helena will start trying to fix me up with every man of proper age in the kingdom.”

Elena giggled. “Sounds like torture.” She took a sip of tea and looked around the tea shop. “Who do you know that could be your fake boyfriend for the night?”

“That's the problem. I know the same people you do. None of those football heads will want to take me to this and pretend to be my boyfriend.” Mithian tapped the invitation on the table as she thought. “What about Percy?”

“Nope. Dating Vivian.” Elena wrinkled her nose. “All the ones that I know are taken...well ...except Leon. But I think he fancies horses more than girls.”

Mithian sighed. “I don't care. I'm desperate.”

Elena laughed. “Okay! Let me ring Lance. He has Leon's number.”

Mithian frowned. “Dont tell him why you want it!” Mithian bit her lip.

“I won't.” Elena dialed and Lance answered. It took her a few minutes to get the number from him. She hung up and looked at Mithian. “You owe me.” She wrote the number down on a paper napkin and slid it across the table.

“Definitely!” Mithian picked it up and looked at it. “Well here goes it.”

“Now? Here?” Elena looked around again. “Wouldn't you prefer to do it in private?”

Mithian shrugged and dialed. She waited for Leon to pick up.

“Hallo?”

“Hello Leon. This is Mithian. I have a dreadful favor to ask.” Mithian glanced at Elena.

“Okay?” Leon sounded confused.

“Will you take me to my brother’s engagement party? If you don't  I will be subjected to my aunt’s matchmaking. Please Leon…”

“Of course! Just tell me when to pick you up. You can text it to me.”

Mithian winced. “There is just one other thing. I told my aunt that I have a boyfriend and he and I were quite serious. Do you understand?”

“I think so. You need me to be a doting boyfriend to throw your aunt off the scent. That's fine. I'll do it.”

“Oh thank you!” Mithian gave Elena the thumbs up. “Its black tie. Do you have a tuxedo?”

“Yes. I bought one for Arthur and Gwen's wedding.”

“Oh good! Thank you Leon for helping me out.” 

“My pleasure.” There was a pause. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

“You were my first thought.” Mithian winked at Elena. “Bye!”

Mithian hung up and looked at Elena. “Not a word of this to anyone.”

Elena shrugged. “My lips are sealed.”

Friday night, Leon showed up at Mithian’s door with a rose in hand. He smiled when she opened the door. “You look lovely.” He handed her the rose.

Mithian blushed. “Thank you. Shall we go?” 

“I'll drive. I have a loaner. My truck is in the shop.” Leon held out his arm for her and waited as she locked the door.

The loaner turned out to be a nice black sedan. Mithian smiled as Leon opened the car door for you.

“You know you don't have to do all this until we get to the party.” Mithian told him.

“Just getting in character.” Leon grinned and went to get behind the wheel.

They sat in silence until they arrived at the manor house. The footman opened the door for Mithian and gave Leon a strange look.

Leon handed him the keys and took Mithian by the hand. “Are you ready to go in, darling?”

“Yes.” Mithian took his hand and they went inside.

Just inside the foyer, aunt Helena stood waving her fan. She looked Leon up and down. “Is this him then?”

“Yes Aunt Helena this is my boyfriend, Leon.” Mithian looked up at Leon adoringly.

“Let's have a kiss.” Aunt Helena smirked.

Leon smiled and leaned down to kiss Mithian. “Darling?”

Mithian rose up on her toes to meet him and Leon wrapped his arm around her waist to draw her closer.

Aunt Helena raised an eyebrow as the kiss went on longer than a few seconds. After she thought it had gone on long enough, she tapped Leon on the arm with her fan. “Young man, you are in public and that is my niece that you are devouring like a chocolate biscuit.”

Leon pulled back and let go. He took a step back, blushing. “My apologies. I just can't seem to control myself with my darling Mithian.”

Mithian gaped at Leon in wonder.

“Well! No harm done. We should continue in.” Aunt Helena turned and walked toward the ballroom.

“Wow!” Mithian whispered. “Elena thought you didn't even like girls.”

“Did she?” Leon chuckled. “I have a confession. I've been attracted to you for a while but I just didn't have the courage to ask you out. I was very pleased when you asked for this favor.”

Mithian laughed softly. “I can tell. Consider me your real girlfriend after tonight.”

“Oh, I was planning on it.” Leon offered her his arm and walked her to the ballroom.


End file.
